highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Sympathy
Sympathy is a single by anison group Larval Stage Planning, and the group's 3rd single. It is the first opening theme for the second season of High School DxD, High School DxD New. It was released by Lantis on July 17, 2013. Track Listing Personnel Previews High School DxD New OP 1280x720|High School DxD New Opening 1 High school dxd new OP FULL sympathy Larval stage planning|Full-version of the song Lyrics Romaji= Tomo ni mou ichido tachiagare Mamore hitotsu no inochi tayasanu you ni Futatabi otozureta yoake ni megasamete Kimi wo omoidasu yume no tochuu Me no mae no zanzou susumanai ashidori Touzakatte yuku hirikina boku Taisetsuna mono wa doko ni aru? Ashita wo shinjirunara wasurenaide Ima koso saa inochi wo kakete susumi dasu toki Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru Hengen suru tsugi hagidarake no risou dewa Sugu ni kiete shimaukara Towa e tsuzuku kawasu chikai Furue dashita karada no soko kara Totsuzen arawareta hitsuzen no deai Guuzen no deai nanka janai Shoi kirenai yume fuanna yoru mo atta Sonotoki anata wa hohoemi kureta Sotto tsukiakari ga yuraida Kitto mirai wa kawari tsuzukerukara Fukami wo mashi yuganda kioku wo hikisakunara Moe dasu atarashī sutēji e Kono basho kara kyoumei suru kokoro de mirai e no tobira wo tatakou Atsuku atsui honou matoi Tsumuide yuku kokoro wo hitotsu ni Todoke...todoke...sympathy itai...itai...empathy Mō yuruginai kimochi hibiku ashioto ga kikoeru… Ima koso saa inochi wo kakete susumidasu toki Omoi ga tsuyoi hodo tsuyoku naru Hengen suru tsugi hagidarake no risou dewa Sugu ni kiete shimaukara Toki ni shizumi toki ni mayoi Taema naku mau chikai no honou |-| Kanji= 共に もう一度立ち上がれ 守れ ひとつの命 絶やさぬように 再び訪れた 夜明けに目が覚めて 君を思い出す夢の途中 目の前の残像 進まない足取り 遠ざかってゆく非力な僕 大切なモノはどこにある? 明日を信じるなら忘れないで 今こそさあ 命をかけて進みだす時 思いが強いほど強くなる 変幻する継ぎはぎだらけの理想ではすぐに消えてしまうから 永遠へ続く 交わす誓い 震えだした 身体の底から 突然現れた 必然の出会い 偶然の出会いなんかじゃない 背負いきれない夢 不安な夜もあった その時あなたは微笑みくれた そっと月明かりが揺らいだ きっと未来は変わり続けるから 深みを増し歪んだ記憶を引き裂くなら 燃えだす新しいステージヘ この場所から共鳴する心で未来への扉を叩こう アツく アツい 炎纏い 紡いでゆく 心を一つに 届け… 届け… Sympathy 痛い… 痛い… Empathy もうゆるぎない気持ち 響く足音が聞こえる… 今こそさあ 命をかけて進みだす時 思いが強いほど強くなる 変幻する継ぎはぎだらけの理想ではすぐに消えてしまうから 時に沈み 時に迷い 絶え間なく 舞う誓いの炎 |-| English= Together, we`ll rise up once again, to protect a single life from being extinguished. Awakening yet again with the revisiting dawn, while remembering that dream of you. The afterimage in front of my eyes progresses nowhere. I become powerless as I fade away. Where are the precious things in life? Never forget if you believe in tomorrow. Now it is time, more than ever, to move forward with your life on the line. The more powerful your emotions are, the stronger you`ll become. Because a changing, half-hearted ideal will soon disappear, Let`s exchange an eternal and unbreakable vow, From the bottom of our trembling bodies. You suddenly appeared, making our encounter inevitable. It wasn`t a "chance encounter" or anything like that. Too many burdening dreams met anxiously in the night. When that moment came, you gave me a joyful smile. Because the moonlight shook gently, The future will surely continue to change. If deeply torn and slanted memories move on, Take them to a new, fired up stage. From this place, a resounding heart knocks on the door to the future. Heavy, and warm, wear these flames. Spin your heart towards that one thing. Deliver... Deliver... Sympathy. Pain... Pain... Empathy. Soon, these unshakable feelings can be heard like resounding footsteps... Now it is time, more than ever, to move forward with you life on the line. The more powerful your emotions are, the stronger you'll become. Because a changing, half-hearted ideal will soon disappear, Sometimes we fall, sometimes we hesitate. Endlessly, we dance in the flames of that vow. |-| References External Links *Sympathy at Lantis Category:Music Category:Anime Category:Media Category:Season 2